Odiar es amar
by Miku09
Summary: Zelda, la chica más tranquila y normal odia profundamente a Link, el chico más popular del insti. En un viaje de estudios lamentablemente Zelda es la compañera de Link. Durante todo el viaje...¿Podrá cambiar los pensamientos negativos que tiene hacia él? Moderno. ¡No apto para fans de Malon y/o Illia!
1. Prólogo

**¡Holi lectores y lectoras de FF!**

**Volví con un fanfic de Zelda, otra vez… Bueno, esta historia será algo larga, aviso. Esta vez estoy intentando hacer humor, ya que no soy nada buena con eso así que perdonadme :c**

**Una cosa voy a dejar clara: este fanfic será semanal. Subiré los capítulos los domingos a las 12 de la noche, así por la mañana o cuando sea podréis leerlo :)**

_**Los personajes de la saga The Legend of Zelda no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo y sus creadores.**_

**¡Espero que os guste!**

De nuevo estaba allí, aquel chico rubio, tan creído y popular, o al menos pensaba ella. Se llamaba Zelda, una chica tranquila, normal y sin llamar la atención de todo el instituto. Siempre se reunía con el mismo grupo de amigos y no era perseguida casi siempre por chicos desesperados por tocarle la piel, no como otros…

Una cosa que se podía decir era que odiaba a ese chico a quién le daba atención la mayoría de las chicas, incluso a los hombres y profesores por su gran destreza en el deporte y demás. Al menos Zelda tenía sus mejores amigos para pasar el rato y no pudrirse ni ser atacada por los chicos de fútbol al lanzar el balón.

-Ay Diosas, otra vez no… - Decía Zelda mientras le clavaba la mirada al chico rubio que se acercaba con un grupo de chicas acosándoles.

-¿Te refieres a Link? La verdad es que está amargado de que Marlon y su grupito de acosadoras estén todos los descansos persiguiéndolo. Ay de ellas si me acosaran a mí… - Declaró Saria. Era la mejor amiga de Zelda y una de su grupo.

-Cierto, hasta los chicos se están poniendo celosos por esa tontería. – Opinó Midna, otra mejor amiga de Zelda y Saria.

-Bah, a mí no me importa la vida de ese creído. Ojalá desapareciera de mi vista. – Acurrucó su cabeza entre sus brazos y le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué te molesta tanto de él si se puede saber? ¡Siempre que lo ves te pones histérica! – Renegó Midna.

-Todo de él me molesta, se cree bueno en todo, hasta hay algunos que lo llaman ''el chico perfecto''.

Saria y Midna se dedicaron a mirar a Zelda mientras lanzaba nuevamente miradas llenas de un profundo odio al chico. Un silencio de lo más incómodo se presentó en ellas tres. Zelda seguía lanzando miradas inquisitivas mientras Saria y Midna pensaban la mejor distracción para no seguir viendo al rubio.

-¡Ostras, ahora que me acuerdo! He escuchado a los profesores decir que hoy se van a elegir las parejas para el viaje. ¿Con quién pensáis ir? - Interrumpió el silencio la Twili.

Era verdad, dentro de una semana iniciarían un viaje de estudios a través de todo Hyrule con sus compañeros de clase y profesores. Visitarían el Bosque de Farone, la Montaña de la Muerte, el Lago Hylia y el Desierto Gerudo. El viaje duraría nada y menos que dos semanas. Demasiado tiempo para disfrutar de aquellos lugares desconocidos y dejar el estrés de lado.

-Con tal de no ir con Link…me vale – Zelda apoyó su barbilla en una mano.

-A mí me daría igual con quien me toca. Aunque espero que no esté mal de la cabeza o algo por el estilo. ¿Y tú, Midna?

-Si os soy honesta, me gustaría ir con Zant… - Sus amigas notaron como sus mejillas se tornaban un color rosa. Desde hace tiempo le empezó a gustar, solo ellas lo sabían.

-Uuuhh – Dijeron Zelda y Saria al unísono.

Siguieron hablando del tema, las cosas que habían escuchado del viaje y algún que otro cotilleo de su propia clase. A esas tres le conocían como ''las viejas del pueblo'' porque pensaban que todas las abuelas de todos los pueblos cotilleaban entre sí y descubrían noticias que no serían reveladas en años.

El tiempo del descanso se pasó y cada alumno regresó a su respectiva aula. La clase donde se encontraban estas tres amigas esperaban la llegada de cualquier profesor que le dijeran de qué manera harían las parejas. ¿Y qué mejor forma de esperar? La respuesta es obvia, se tiraban los materiales escolares, ponían chinchetas en el asiento de los demás sin que se dieran cuenta, lanzaban aviones de papel que la mayoría de ellos terminaron en la cabeza de alguien y dibujaban a los profesores diciendo ''huelo mal'' o algo así.

Todo eso fue interrumpido por Otilia, la profesora de literatura. Alzó un grito para que todos pararan y se sentaran en sus sitios. Se acercó a su mesa y vio la pizarra. Habían dibujado a Ganondorf con cara tonta y un bocadillo que ponía ''Veo los traseros de las chicas mientras hacen ejercicio''. Otilia vio a los alumnos que intentaban no reírse.

-¿Quién ha sido el payaso que hizo esto? – Todos apuntaron a Zant, claramente había sido él.

-Gracias por la ayuda, chicos. – Reprochó a sus compañeros con algo de fastidio. Midna no pudo evitar soltar una dulce y débil risita.

-Zant…Ya no sé ni qué castigo ponerte…Supongo que hoy te quedarán limpiando el pasillo con un cepillo de dientes. – Dijo sin más. Zant aguantó las ganas de romperle los libros a la cabeza, pero se resignó y pasó de ella. – Bueno, ahora, como sabréis tenemos que hacer las parejas para el viaje por Hyrule. – Sacó una caja vete a saber dónde y la puso encima de su mesa. – Escribiré los nombres de los chicos, y así aprovecho de que hay 10 chicos al igual que chicas, y las chicas vendrán a coger un papel. ¡Esto será por suerte, así que después no me vengáis con lloros ni nada!

Otilia fue escribiendo los diez nombres de los chicos que había en esa clase y los metió en la caja. Agitó la caja para que se mezclaran bien y empezó a llamar a una alumna, después a la otra, a la otra, a la otra… Hasta que fue el turno de Zelda. Se acercó a la caja y cogió un papel, se fue a su asiento y lo abrió.

-Mierda…

**Continuará…**

**¿Cómo estuvo?¿Bien, mal, fatal? Esto es solamente el prólogo, os prometo que los capítulos serán más largos.**

**Espero que os habréis dado cuenta de que Zelda odia profundamente a Link, puede que eso cambie…o no :D ¿Quién le habrá tocado como pareja? Podéis apostar algo en los reviewns (?)**

**¡Gracias por leer y hasta el domingo!**


	2. Capítulo 1: Cambio de planes

**No os voy a rogar perdón porque lo que os hice fue imperdonable. La llegada a clases me tomó fatal y ahora me están petando de exámenes, y encima en inglés. Muy poco puedo ponerme a escribir en vez en cuando, así que la subida de los capítulos será irregular. Habrá semanas que actualizaré y otras que no, lo siento de corazón.**

**AGRADEZCO de todo corazón los reviews que me enviaron *Inserte corazón amorfo*: RubyLRed, Rea-07, Soy una Cordial del Distrito 7, Zeruda-no-Hime y wendylove4. ¡Os lo agradezco de corazón!**

**Bueno…Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulos de Odiar es amar, un tonto intento de humor y de romance xD**

**Pues sin más que decir… ¡Aquí os dejo con el cap! xD**

Volvía a leerlo una y otra vez…¿Acaso no podía aceptar la pura y cruda realidad? El nombre que ponía en el dichoso papel no se lo esperaba, preferiría ir con alguien lleno de piojos y granos en lugar de él. ¿Por qué las diosas la castigaban de ese modo?

-No puedo creer que me haya tocado…

-¡Zeldaaaaaa! – Una kokiri la interrumpió acercándose a ella como una fiera.

-¡No os podéis imaginar quien me tocó!¡Me tocó Zant!¡Sólo pensar que voy a convivir con él dos semanas enteras me desmayo!¡Imaginaros que se me declara en un atardecer en una verde pradera llena de flores y con la luz del Crepúsculo iluminándonos!¿No os parece romántico? Volviendo al tema…¿Quiénes os tocó? – Dijo seguidamente la Twili.

-Pues a mi me tocó Cocu, espero que sepa tenerme respeto o ni las diosas saben que será de él. – Allí estaba la sarcástica de Saria.

-Como os envidio chicas, me pondría ahora mismo en vuestros lugares. – Zelda acurrucó su cabeza entre sus brazos.

-¿Quién te tocó para que estés asi?

-Pues…

Las enormes carcajadas de Midna y Saria se escucharon por todo el instituto.

-¿Tan épico fue lo que dije? – Zelda siguió escuchando las risas de sus amigas, asi que escondió más su cabeza.

-Haber Zelda, tú debes de estar tranquila porque… Yo que sé – Saria intentaba no reírse delante de la hylian para no herir sus sentimientos, pero le fue imposible.

-Yo solo espero volver a sentarme cuando termine el viaje. A saber que maldades querrá hacerme…

Nada se puede cambiar Zelda, el destino está escrit… - La kokiri le dio una patada a Midna para que se callara.

-Que nosotras estaremos cerca de ti para vigilarte y no te pase nada. – Terminó de decir Saria. Zelda le regaló un ''gracias'' como agradecimiento.

El sonido del timbre que acababa de tocar sería el último hasta dentro de dos semanas, y solo una quería que no acabase.

-Bueno chicos, espero que os haya tocado una buena pareja…

-''Si…Buenísima'' – Interrumpió Zelda con sus grandes e increíbles pensamientos.

-Y espero verlos el lunes en la entrada a las seis en punto. – Todos los presentes contestaron un sonoro ''si''. Otilia les dedicó una agradable sonrisa. – Y a los tardones… - Cambió su preciada sonrisa por una mirada llena de odio y rencor. - Si llegan tarde sus mamás no estarán para llevaros.

Otilia se retiró y los estudiantes empezaron sus típicas guerras de siempre. Claro que, todos los días Zelda terminaba con una bola llena de saliva aplastada en la cara, un avioncito de papel clavado en su cabello, gomas con forma de ladrillo golpeándola o que le quiten la silla cuando se va a sentar.

Después de toda la amargura de estar allí encerrada con una panda de locos matándose vivos, tocó el maldito timbre y todos salieron corriendo de allí.

Ese día, la hylian debía de limpiar la clase, sería su última limpieza del curso, asi que tenía que hacer lo mejor que podía para dar buena fama y que reconozca que no es una enviada de espías para vigilar todos sus movimientos. Sin más remedio, cogió los materiales necesarios del cuarto del conserje y comenzó a limpiar.

-Maldito Mido…Siempre escaqueándose de la limpieza para tontear con chicas y dejándome el trabajo sucio…Arg, como lo odio… - Susurraba para sí misma muy molesta.

-¿Quieres ayuda? – Una voz amable sonó por detrás de Zelda.

Asustada, se dio la vuelta tan rápido como pudo dejando su tarea de limpiar los pupitres. La visión que le ofrecían no era nada agradable. – No – Volteó y siguió con su actividad.

-Vamos Zelda, no quiero que te quedes aquí hasta la noche quitando los chicles pegados y las chinchetas clavadas. – Volvió a ofrecerse aquella extraña persona.

-Que no pesado – Se paró un momento y le miró. – ¿Desde cuándo te importa las personas ajenas a todo y que no le importa un cordero lo que pase como yo? Mejor que te vayas con tus seguidoras y déjame, no quiero nada de ti.

-Claro que no me voy a ir con esas pijas siempre gritando ''¡Link te amo!¡Sal conmigo!¡Te invito a una noche tú y yo a solas en mi casa!'' – Intentó imitar las voces de las chicas.

-¿Sabes qué? – Zelda le sonrió lo mejor que pudo. Link acercó su rostro al de ella. – No me cuentes tu vida – Y continuó con su trabajo dándole la espalda por completo.

El hylian hizo un puchero mientras observaba como Zelda hacía su trabajo. Le impresionó la destreza y velocidad para pasar un trapo lleno de polvo sobre una mesa. Sin más que decir, le abrazó por las caderas y con una mano le arrebató el trapo. La soltó suavemente y comenzó a limpiar las demás mesas.

La hylia se le quedó mirando perpleja, ¿Cómo se atrevía a quitarle el trapo de tal manera? Hubiera bastado que cogiese otro o simplemente con un por favor, pero nada de eso.

-¿C-Como te atreves?

-Ay Zelda Zeldita…No pienso dejar que limpies este sitio de cerdos tú sola. Además, hay algunos que han puesto pegamento a caso hecho para que te pegues y te quedes aquí hasta que alguien venga. – Guardó silencio un momento. – Voy a por una fregona, ahora vuelvo.

Link cruzó la puerta dejándola sola, no podía creer que él la había advertido de esa jugarreta de algún gracioso. ¡Pero no!¡Solo por esa actitud no puede encariñarse con él! Ni siquiera sabía si lo hacía por ella o por fama. De todas formas no lo conocía del todo, asi que no tenía razones para que sea un amigo más.

La puerta se abrió y Link entró. Pero Zelda no le dio importancia, siguió limpiando la estantería dándole la espalda. Hasta que unos brazos rodearon su cadera y la acercaron al cuerpo de alguien. ¿Desde cuándo Link era tan atrevido? La hylia se volteó como pudo y aguantó un grito como pudo.

-¡Malton!¡Suéltame pervertido! – Pateó su entrepierna y corrió hasta la otra esquina de la clase.

-Solo huyendo de mi no podrás esconder todos los sentimientos hacia mi, querida – Se acercaba a ella a paso lento, mirándole con una mirada pedófila.

Zelda miró a su alrededor y cogió una libreta y se defendió con ella. – ¡Atrás! Tengo una…libreta. – Su cuerpo temblaba, tenía miedo de la bestia que se le estaba acosando.

Malton se acercó a ella y cuando iba a abrazarla para no soltarla, la hylian le dio un golpe con la libreta e intentó huir. Malton cortó su única salida, la agarró del brazo y la lanzó tan lejos como pudo. Zelda aterrizó entre dos mesas causándole algunas heridas leves. El ahora acosador tiró las mesas al suelo para volver a sujetar a Zelda y estamparla contra una estantería. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cadera para atraerla hacia él.

-Oh, mi linda y dulce Zelda…Te aseguro que este viaje será el mejor que harás en siglos – Apretó más fuerte a Zelda.

-¡Suéltame pervertido pesado raro echa-tintes acosador de adolescentes chulo imbécil sinvergüenza…! – Siguió gritando blasfemias por doquier.

El sonido de un portazo al abrirse hizo eco por todo el aula.

-¡LINK! – Gritó con la poca voz que le quedaba, soltando algunas que otras lágrimas de dolor, ese maldito abrazo y las heridas la estaba haciendo polvo.

Link observó perplejo aquel lugar, todo estaba hecho un desastre, no se quería imaginar que había pasado. Se armó con la fregona y se puso a dos metros de distancia de Malton y Zelda. Le miro con mirada amenazante y recogió todo el valor que podía.

-¡Deja a Zelda en paz, pedófilo junior de Ganondorf! – Gritó con tono amenazante.

-No me digas que vas a pelear con un palo pegado a una peluca…¡JA! No me hagas reír niñato. – Miró a Zelda y le agarró el rostro con una mano. – Y no podrás romper el lazo que nos une a Zelda y a mi. En el viaje nos amaremos más que unos enamorados.

Link se lanzó sobre Malton para arrestarle un golpe en la cabeza y dejarlo tuerto. Y así fue, Malton soltó a Zelda y cayó al suelo incosciente. La hylian seguía derramando lágrimas y Link contemplaba a su enemigo derribado. Pasó unos segundos y Zelda se lanzó tan rápido como pudo a los brazos de Link.

-¡Ay Link!¡No sabes cuánto he sufrido!¡Ese loco mental ha estado a punto de matarme! – Lloraba desconsoladamente en el pecho de Link.

El hylia contemplaba los rasguños y heridas que Malton le había causado, ¿Tan loco estaba para hacerle eso a la chica que amaba?

-Zelda – Agarró sus hombros y la apartó de él suavemente. – Vamos a secretaría, te tienen que curar esto. – Zelda asintió con la cabeza. – Y no llores más, con una sonrisa te ves más bonita. – Le sonrió dulcemente.

Ambos salieron del aula dejando a un Malton incosciente tirado en el suelo para ir al piso bajo. Como sabían, no había nadie allí, solo alguna que otra limpiadora yendo a por algunas cosas de limpieza.

Entraron a la sala de profesores, sentó a Zelda en el sillón y se dispuso a buscar un botiquín médico.

Un minuto y Link ya tenía el botiquín en la mano, y comenzó a curarle las heridas a Zelda. No eran muchas, pero eran algo graves.

-Link…¿Haces esto solo por fama…o por mí? – Preguntó mientras observaba como le limpiaba toda la sangre derramada.

-La verdad es que no me importa la fama, por mucho que digan que soy popular yo no quiero serlo. Ser popular es ser una persona engreída y que solo le importa él mismo. Y después vienen los problemas de tu club de fans, siempre acosándote para que salgas con alguna de ellas y hagas cosas anormales.

Desde aquel comentario ninguno de los dos se dirigieron la palabra. Un silencio incómodo los rodeó y se mantuvo presente por un buen tiempo.

-Ya está – Link terminó de sanar a Zelda. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y guardó el botiquín en el armario correspondiente. Se volteó para ver a Zelda, que aún estaba sentaba viéndose las heridas. – Zelda, no deberías ir con Malton al viaje.

Zelda suspiró. – No puedo desobedecer a Otilia, ella es muy gruñona y si se te cae un lápiz te quita un punto en la nota final, a saber qué hace si me cambio de pareja.

-Pero yo puedo devolverte la nota sin que ella se dé cuenta – Zelda arqueó una ceja al ver la sonrisa llena de seguridad que tenía pintado Link.

El hylian se sentó delante del ordenador y lo encendió, tecleó un par de veces y el sonido del inicio se hizo sonar. Zelda se acercó con curiosidad y se quedó al lado de Link, viendo como manejaba el ratón y entraba en carpetas de documentos.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces!? – Se quedó perpleja cuando su acompañante abrió el documento de las parejas para el viaje.

-Voy a cambiar el nombre de Malton por el mío, cuando los profesores impriman este archivo creerán que te tocó el papel con mi nombre. – Sonrió con una sonrisa de victoria. Zelda soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

Ambos recogieron sus cosas dispuestos a retirarse y volver a sus queridos hogares.

-Vuelvo Zelda, nos veremos otra vez el lunes. – Lanzó una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a su acompañante.

-Que sepas que no voy contigo porque quiero, solo por sobrevivencia. – El pobre Link se le borró la sonrisa.

La hylian agarró la manilla para salir a la luz del atardecer y comenzó a tirarla.

-¿Um?

Volvió a tirar, no se abría. Tiró muchas más veces bruscamente, no se abrió.

-¡Link, no se abre la fruta puerta! – Apoyó sus pies contra la puerta y volvió a girar la manilla como una posesa.

-¿¡Cómo que no!? – Quitó a Zelda de la puerta y tiró tan fuerte como pudo de la puerta.

Lo intentó de nuevo, una y otra vez, pero la puerta no se abría, ¿Por qué las Diosas les encaminó a ese cruel destino?

-Quizás si…Lo abrimos como personas civilizadas que somos…se abra…

Zelda asintió y volvió a agarrar la palanca. Tiró un poco de ella y se quedó con el barrote en la mano.

-L-Link…

-¿¡Qué demonios hiciste!?¡Has arrancado la palanca!¡Ahora sí que estamos encerrados! – Gritó a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Si no hubieras tirado de esas maneras no se soltaría!¡Fuiste una bestia tirando de ella!

-¡Tú empezaste tirando, tú también tienes la culpa!

-¡Si no hubieras cambiado las malditas parejas nos hubiera dado tiempo para salir a la hora que salen las limpiadoras! Pero nooooo, el niñito tuvo que hacer sus caprichos para sentirse bien.

Zelda se fue de allí murmurando con cierto enojo dejando a Link completamente solo en medio del pasillo. Por su parte, Link se fue de allí buscando algún sitio para pasar la noche. Además, se habían quedado encerrados en el instituto, buscar una salida inexistente sería perder el tiempo a lo tonto.

**¿Qué os pareció?¿Muy tonto?¿Inútil?¿De todo? Ya me espero pescadazos de vuestra parte xd**

**Personalmente me gustó un poco el capi, puse mucho interés escribiéndolo y ya lo llevaba pensado hace semanas. El tema de quedarse encerrados en el insti me salió de mi cabeza loca y antigua xD**

**Una cosa que sí voy a aclarar: La personalidad de Zelda no será ni dulce ni amarga, así que no os hagáis ilusiones xD**

**El siguiente capítulo es la semana que viene ASEGURADO! Tengo 3 días sin clases y escribiré todo lo que pueda ;)**

**¡Nos leemos! :D**


	3. Velada en el instituto

**¡Lamento tardar mucho! D: Me vino la masacre de los exámenes de inglés y no tuve tiempo ni a escribir un párrafo :c Escribí todo en esta tarde ya que estoy en la semana de las ciencias y no tengo exámenes a la vista.**

**Pues aquí os traigo el capítulo 3 de este ''fantástico e increíble'' fanfic :D Antes de nada, quiero agradecer a RubyLRed, YowaneHaku, valis shane y Elizabeth por sus reviwes. Como siempre, me inspiraron esta tarde y pude empezar y terminar el cap xD ¡Antes de que se me olvide! Quise decir también en el capítulo anterior que MUCHAS GRACIAS por los favs y follows. Os lo agradezco de corazón :'D**

**No me enrollo más y espero que os guste! xD**

Hacía un buen rato desde la última vez que vio a Zelda. No sabía dónde demonios se había metido, ni siquiera sabía en qué piso estaba. ¿Y si Malton había despertado y le estuviera haciendo algo malo…? No, o se habría escuchado su grito ensonecedor.

Decidió ir a buscarla, estaba a punto de anochecer y no sería muy seguro andar a oscuras. Salió de la sala de profesores e investigó todos los rincones de la planta baja…la primera…la segunda…la tercera… Y ni resultado. Solo le quedaba un último sitio, la azotea.

Abrió la puerta que daba con las escaleras hacia la azotea. Los subió poco a poco, con cuidado para no hacer ruido. Y allí la vio, sentada en el borde del techo viendo como el crepúsculo se mostraba en el ya oscuro cielo. Sin duda alguna…una vista honorablemente maravillosa.

Se acercó a la hylian y se sentó a su lado, sin perder de vista el negro firmamento estrellado. La luz de la luna los iluminaba con su débil brillo, ningún sonido se hacía escuchar en ese instante.

Permanecieron observando el cielo sin romper el incómodo silencio que les rodeaba. Ninguno de los dos estaban dispuestos a comenzar una nueva conversación.

-Perdóname… - Susurró en un tono casi inaudible, pero Link pudo escucharlo con claridad. – Fui tan tonta al creer que era todo culpa tuya, no debí haberme quedado para buscar más problemas.

-No pasa nada…la culpa también la tengo yo, solamente quise que te fueras sin que alguien te lastimara sobre todo a esas horas. – Mantuvo el silencio durante unos segundos. - Pero solo conseguí encerrarte en un sitio que a nadie le gusta.

-Da igual lo que haya pasado, solamente quiero salir con vida en esta noche… - Link arqueó una ceja mientras la miraba. - ¡No quise ofenderte! Me refiero al loco mental que está encerrado con nosotros.

-Cierto…Entonces…¿Amigos? – Le pasó su mano derecha para que ella la tomara.

Zelda le miró la mano que esperaba a que fuera estrechada entre su mano. Subió su mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos cielos mirándola y una dulce sonrisa decorando su dulce perfil.

-¡Claro! –Ignoró su mano y se lanzó a abrazarlo. Lo apretaba contra su cuerpo fuertemente, en ese instante parecía querer fundirse con él y ser uno solo. Link la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos correspondiendo su inesperado abrazo.

Paró de apretujarlo y su mente inició una guerra de ideas. Algo se le pasó por la cabeza, algo malo y horrible.

-Dijiste…¿Amigos? – Link asintió con su cabeza que aún descansaba en el cuello de la hylian. Ella, en cambio, se mantuvo pensativa unos instantes, hasta que empujó a Link para separarse de su cuerpo. - ¡No empieces a imaginarte cosas porque no somos amigos!

Zelda tomó rumbo hacia el interior del edificio dejando a Link acompañada de la luna. El hylian mantuvo el silencio y siguió los pasos de Zelda.

Todo el interior del instituto estaba oscuro como la boca del lobo. No importaba si encendías las luces de los pasillos, seguía igual de siniestro.

Aún caminando, Zelda pensó en lo que cenarían esa noche, pero ¿qué iban a cenar si no había absolutamente NADA? Ni un gramo de arroz, ni una lechuga, ni una miga de pan… ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Link? Se paró en seco en mitad del oscuro y solitario pasillo. Volteó para ver a Link, ya que le seguía por detrás.

-Link – Nombró firmemente. – Tenemos un problema.

Link paró su andar. - ¿Qué pasa?

-No tenemos nada para comer – Le confesó seriamente.

El hylian agarró a Zelda de la mano y la llevó hasta el aula donde estaba todas sus cosas. Encendió la luz y buscó en su mochila algo. Zelda se cansó de esperar y se sentó sobre una mesa, infló sus mofletes del aburrimiento y miró a la ventana. Esa noche era realmente hermosa, no había ninguna nube molestan tal espectacular visión.

Link agarró algo de su mochila y se acercó a Zelda por la espalda y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención. Zelda salió de sus pensamientos y volteó a ver a Link, en seguida él le cogió una mano y colocó una mini-barra de chocolate sobre ella.

-Para ti – Le sonrió cariñosamente.

La hylian observó la expresión del muchacho, nadie había sido tan amable con ella en esos casos.

-¿E-Enserio? – Link sacudió la cabeza de arriba abajo, Zelda no pudo seguir ocultando la sorpresa que le tomó.

-Siempre tengo uno por si tengo hambre, ya sabes, para eso están las reservas – Confesó muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Zelda dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y sonrió débilmente. Se deshizo del envoltorio que mantenía intacta la tableta y la partió por la mitad. Acto seguido, le dio una mitad a Link, en cambio, él rechazó la oferta.

-Vamos, sé que tienes hambre.

-No tengo hambre, no te molestes – En ese momento un rugido sonó desde el estómago del hylian. – Bueno, puede que un poquito – Colocó su mano sobre su nuca algo avergonzado.

La hylian dejó escapar una risita y le entregó la mitad, Link la aceptó gustosamente.

Ambos comenzaron a hablar sobre sus propias vidas, sus familias, amigos e incluso se gastaban alguna que otra broma. Algo les decía que esa noche iba ser lenta y muy pero que muy larga…

-Por cierto Zelda, ¿por qué eres tan fría con los chicos? Siempre te veo con Saria y Midna y eres tú misma pero con los chicos no…

-Ah… - Miles de recuerdos del pasado se le fueron a la mente. Recordar de nuevo aquellos malos y dolorosos momentos le hacían sentir una gran presión en el pecho. – Link… ¿Me puedes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie? – El hylian afirmó. - ¡Pero ni a tu madre! – Volvió a afirmar. – Bueno, pues fue hace once años…

**-Flashback-**

Una rubia de cinco años paseaba a su perrito tranquilamente en las calles bajas, unas calles algo alejadas a las que habitualmente la gente hacía compras y quedaba con amigos. Hoy especialmente tenía una pequeña misión por las calles bajas, y como se acercaba la hora de pasear a su perrito se dijo a sí misma ''¿Por qué no?'' y se lo llevó de paseo. La niña estaba más feliz que una perdiz porque estrenaba un vestidito blanco nuevo. ¡Incluso combinaba con su perro!

Su amigo peludo era de la raza american eskimo. Con el pelaje de suave tacto y tan blanco como la nieve. Era pequeñito, solo tenía unos ocho meses y vivía la mar de feliz junto a Zelda y su nana Impa. Su nombre era Charlie.

Ambos llevaban un buen rato caminando sin rumbo, la joven Zelda se había perdido y decidió rodear toda la manzana hasta reconocer algo para indicar un posible camino a vuelta a casa.

Pasó por una calle pero para su mala suerte era un callejón. Estaba oscuro y hacía algo de frío. Tres contenedores llenos de basura se pegaban a las paredes de los edificios de la derecha y había algunas cajas de madera vacías al otro lado. La pintura de los dos edificios estaba desgastada y llena de graffitis y garabatos y el suelo estaba en muy mal estado. Se escuchaba caer las gotas de agua que salían de tubos rotos de hace ya meses o incluso años.

Zelda no sabía bien que hacer: Salir de allí corriendo para buscar ayuda o investigar un poco la zona para encontrar algún alma que estuviera cerca. Eligió la primera opción y volteó para salir de allí. A los cuatro o cinco pasos un grupo de niños de diecisiete años cortaron su camino y la empujaron hacia la dirección contraria, haciendo que se cayera al suelo como una vulgar esclava.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí…Una dulce y pequeña niña y su perrito. – Zelda abrazó a Charlie, el perro solo se dispuso a gruñir al cabecilla del grupo. – Vamos a divertirnos un ratito todos juntos.

-¿Q-Que me v-vais a hacer? – Preguntó asustada mientras estrechaba aún más fuerte a Charlie entre sus brazos.

-No tengas miedo, solo vamos a jugar un rato, nada más.

El grupo se acercaron a Zelda y Charlie. Tres de ellos cogieron al perro y los otros dos agarraron a la pequeña por los brazos. Uno de los que agarraba al perro fue a un contenedor y sacó una botella de cristal y la partió por la mitad golpeándola con el contenedor. Se dirigió a Charli que estaba sujeto por los dos chicos y de puso delante de él.

-¿¡Qué le vais a hacer a Charlie!? – Gritó Zelda mientras intentaba soltarse de los otros dos que le agarraban.

-Haber cuanta sangre tiene en ese cuerpecito.

El cabecilla del grupo empezó a golpear a Charlie con la botella rota a lo bestia. El perro intentaba soltarse mientras se retorcía del dolor y dejaba escapar aullidos de dolor. Siguió golpeándole, cada vez más y más fuerte.

-¡DEJAD A MI PERRO! – Gritaba intentando contener las lágrimas que quería sentir el frío aire que había.

Zelda hacía todo el trabajo posible para golpear a los chicos que la sujetaban. Hizo más esfuerzo de lo normal y consiguió soltarse de aquel agarre. Aún seguía escuchando aquellos aullidos de dolor que hacía su único amigo y el sonido de sangre derramarse. Echó a correr a la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían.

Un chico que sujetaba a Charlie observó como Zelda corría hacia ellos. - ¡Jefe!¡La niña se acerca!

El jefe miró. - ¡Mierda!¡Terminemos con esto!

Zelda estaba a un metro y medido de distancia, pero el jefe le clavó profundamente la botella rota en la tripa del perro. La hylian sintió un líquido frío salpicar su cara y cabello, brazos y piernas, el color de su vestido pasó a ser rojo. Toda esta masacre hizo un desagradable cambio en el cerebro de Zelda, creando un trauma difícil de superar.

Un grupo de señoras de cuarenta años pasaban por allí y vieron la escena.

-¡Hey niños! – Gritaron las señoras mientras corrían hacia ellos.

-¡Corred! – Girtó el jefe y todos se fueron corriendo.

Zelda se mantenía en estado de shock, en unos segundos cayó de rodillas delante de su inerte perro. Su cuerpecito deformado con heridas y cortes graves. Su pelaje solo estaba manchado de sangre. La sangre aún fluía rápidamente sobre la piel y pelo del animal. Sin pensárselo ni una vez, se dejó caer sobre el cadáver para abrazarlo y se desplomó a llorar desconsoladamente, gritando el nombre ''Charlie'' y soltando gritos de dolor inmenso.

-¡La niña! – Gritó una mujer.

Las señoras corrieron hacia ella y la levantaron. En seguida, una ambulancia llegó y se llevaron a Zelda y al cadáver.

**-Fin del flashback-**

-Desde entonces no volví a confiar en ningún chico… - Agachó la cabeza para esconder con su flequillo las lágrimas que de deslizaban.

Link notó la tristeza que Zelda mostraba en ese momento. Se levantó y la abrazó cariñosamente para consolarla.

-Lo siento…Yo no quise que recordaras eso… - Le susurró en el oído.

-No importa… - Se limpió las lágrimas y correspondió su abrazo.

Pasó un minuto y se separaron. Siguieron hablando de sus aficiones y gustos. Pasaron horas y horas hablando sobre ellos mismos que amistaron bastante rápido. Ya comenzaban a hablarse como si fueran familia, como si se conociesen de toda la vida y solo llevaban juntos unas horas.

-Qué tarde es… - Dijo Zelda mirando el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir o mañana no podremos buscar una buena salida – Se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Y dónde se supone que vamos a dormir?

Link se quedó pensativo, le había pillado en plena crisis del cansancio.

-Creo que en la sala de profesores hay sillones cómodos, podríamos ir allí. – Zelda asintió y se pusieron en camino.

Cruzaron todo el instituto a oscuras, sin luz con cual alumbrar. No puedo negar que no hubo caídas ni tropiezos, y los que hubo fueron dolorosos. Llegaron a la sala de profesores y encendieron la luz. La sorpresa fue tan grande al ver que solo había UN sofá, y encima el más pequeño.

-¿En serio vamos a dormir los dos aquí? – Apuntó extrañada al sofá.

-Duerme tu allí, yo dormiré en una silla – Estuvo a punto de coger una silla cuando la mano de Zelda se lo impidió.

-¡No! Quiero decir…no quiero que duermas en una silla ni en el suelo, como hemos quedado vamos a dormir en el sofá – Hizo pucheros cruzando sus dos brazos. – ''Además hoy hace frío'' – Pensó para sí misma.

-Bueno…si tú lo dices…

Ambos fueron al sofá y se sentaron cada uno en un extremo para evitar tener contacto físico.

Algo les decía que esa noche iba a salir patas arriba…

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué os pareció? Seguramente me mataréis por poner la muerte del perro y por ser tan mala en todo c:**

**Voy a pedir perdón por alguna falta de ortografía, lo escribí tan seguido que no me enteré de nada, sorry :C**

**Bueno, pues ya va cambiando la cosa un poco…Pero os aseguro que lo interesante aún no empieza, y habrá sorpresas que os dejará un poco ''wtf? ._.'' pero seamos conscientes xD**

**Una declaración: Ese flashback es la razón por la que Zelda es tan fría con los chicos, y también es MUY bipolar x'D**

**Espero que escribáis reviews poniendo como os ha parecido o cualquier tontería xD**

**¡I see you!**


End file.
